Recently, there have been proposed image processing devices that can be shared by a plurality of operators via a network. A specific example of such image processing devices is a network printer connected to a plurality of personal computers via a network.
In some network printers, a transmitted or received print job is saved and managed for improved efficiency (see Patent Publications 1 and 2, for example).
More specifically, Patent Publications 1 and 2 disclose a structure in which a print request is saved, and the saved data is processed upon a print request being sent to the printer.
[Patent Publication 1]
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 186655/2003 (Tokukai 2003-186655; published on Jul. 4, 2003)
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 215341/2002 (Tokukai 2002-215341; published on Aug. 2, 2002)
However, the conventional structure suffers from the following drawback. For example, in the case where a data file needs to be processed by the same processing condition among a plurality of operators, each operator needs to give the same processing condition. However, this is not always possible since an operator who does not know the processing condition may enter a different processing condition.
For example, when a data file created by a spreadsheet requires double-sided printing for two sheets, there are cases where an operator, not knowing the processing condition, outputs the two sheets on separate sheets of paper.
That is, while the conventional structure allows the information processing apparatus to store the transmitted job or manage the status of the job, it cannot decide whether or not a proper processing method is employed.